


Waves

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Barbecue, Beach Sex, Birthday Party, Camping, Day At The Beach, F/F, POV First Person, Red Swimsuit, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Some Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex and Kelly camp at the beach.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Azie's bikini photos on IG. Please let me know what you think. It's been a bit difficult to get motivated lately and your comments really do wonders. Hope everyone is staying safe. Enjoy the story! I'm SmutEmpress on Tumblr if you have questions or prompt ideas. I have a few others in the works at the moment so stay tuned.

“Are you asleep?” I asked, rolling onto my side to face Kelly.

It was after two in the morning and twenty minutes since her most recent orgasm.

“Not yet,” she replied, tiredly. “What’s on your mind?”

She snuggled against my chest, slipping a leg between mine.

“I just thought, since we’re going to the beach for James’s birthday tomorrow that… maybe you’d want to camp there overnight with me. And before you say ‘no’, I have all the creature comforts. Air mattress. Box fan. Generator. Everything. And, no bugs or snakes. Just waves and stars and campfire,” I replied, getting everything out in one breath.

She pulled back to look at me.

“What makes you think I’d say no?” she asked curiously.

“Just… I don’t know. I assumed after the military, camping would lose its novelty,” I answered.

“But a night alone on the beach with my girlfriend hasn’t. Besides, I’ve actually never been camping on the beach before. It sounds nice,” she replied. “There are bathrooms, though, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“God, I love you so much,” I said, feeling the warmth of her cheek in my palm before I kissed her gently on the lips.

“I love you, too. Now, let’s go to sleep because tomorrow’s going to be a busy day,” she said.

The night was short, but we both fell asleep fast and remained deeply in it until my alarm went off the next morning. I shut it off at the first ring, hoping it wouldn’t wake Kelly yet. I walked out to the kitchen in the dark, only turning on a small light above the far counter. Quietly, I started making coffee. Sometimes after a late night and early morning, Kelly could have a little bit of a cranky side and coffee always helped to smooth things over. Getting our travel mugs down from the cabinet, I put cream and sugar in the bottom as the last of the hot water dripped through the steaming grounds.

After stirring both, I put the lids on them and went back toward the bedroom so I could start packing for our overnight stay. The sun was barely beginning to come up, but my eyes had already mostly adjusted to the extremely low lighting. I got my duffel bag from the top shelf of the closet, quickly finding a couple of pairs of shorts and a few tank tops to bring. We were only staying one night, but I liked to pack extra just in case. One of Kelly’s sun hats was partially hanging off the shelf that I’d pulled the duffel bag from so I packed that, too. Then, I put on my bathing suit and board shorts, throwing a loose t-shirt over the bikini top. I finished getting ready so I could pack my toiletry bag.

Now that everything was nearly done, I got on the bed behind Kelly, holding myself up on one elbow so that I could plant soft kisses onto her cheek. I brushed her hair back with my hand, kissing her neck. While doing that, I started tugging the sheet down her nude body a little at a time and when it drifted over her hip, she finally reacted. Taking in a sharp inhale, she stretched, furrowing her eyebrows with her eyes still shut. There was a slight frown on her lips and I bent down to kiss them now that she was on her back. 

“Time to wake up, babe,” I whispered, kissing her lips again.

“Too early,” she groaned, bringing me back in for another kiss. “Come back to bed.”

“Very tempting, but I still need to get all of the camping stuff in the car,” I replied.

“Okay,” she sighed.

As soon as I inched back to get up, though, she pulled me back on top of her, more fully this time. A challenging smirk appeared and I gave in for a few seconds, kissing her while trying to ignore her provoking moans. 

“Seriously,” I said, trying to move again. “We can’t be late.”

This time, her legs wrapped around my hips to hold me in place.

“It’s not a big deal if we’re late,” she replied, brushing my hair behind my ear.

“Except that James made me promise to get you there on time. You know he’s manning the grill and you also know how he gets about letting the food get cold. Kara already texted me that she’s on her way there.”

“Well, now that you name dropped both of our siblings, you’ve successfully talked me out of it. Let me start packing,” she said, tapping my arm so I’d get up.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight. I promise,” I replied, kissing her pouting lips.

I left her to get dressed while I gathered everything we needed and loaded it into my trunk. Once it was full, I had to use most of the back seat for the rest. By the time I finished, I was somewhat sweaty and I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, sipping it as I met Kelly back in the room.

“Ready when you are, babe,” she said, tossing her toiletry bag into the duffel bag and zipping it shut.

I threw the strap over my shoulder, walking with her to the door. I let her out first, closing and locking it behind us. Tossing the bag onto the last available surface in the back seat, I got in next to Kelly, putting on my sunglasses.

“You made coffee?” she asked, picking her mug up from the cupholder.

“Well, it’s the least I can do for keeping you up,” I replied, playfully.

It was only an hour drive so we wouldn’t have to stop along the way. Kelly looked relaxed already, slightly reclined in the seat. Her denim shorts were distractingly short and I couldn’t help keeping one hand on her leg for most of the trip. 

“We should go to the beach more,” she said, reaching into the glove box for her sunglasses.

“I agree with you there. Bet you’re excited to spend some time with your brother.”

“Definitely. It’s been too long. It’ll be great,” she replied. 

Driving down along the beach, we spotted James setting up the grill with Kara drinking from her metal water bottle next to him. Parking nearby, we got out, meeting at the back of the car. 

“Hey, guys!” Kara said, running over and hugging us both at once.

James wasn’t far behind.

“Happy birthday!” I said, hugging him next.

“Thanks. I don’t know how you got Kelly out of bed this early, but that’s quite a feat,” he said.

Kelly rolled her eyes, reaching up to hug him.

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” she said, swatting him as they separated.

“Come on. Time to get in the water,” he replied.

“We’ll catch up,” Kelly said.

I opened the trunk, reaching for the bag with our sunscreen first.

“Are we going to set up the tent first?” she asked when her brother and my sister walked toward the ocean.

“Actually, why don’t you let me and Kara handle that so you can go hang out with James?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. But first, I’m going to need you to lose the clothes,” I said, holding up the can of sunblock.

She put her hair up to get it off of her neck and shoulders before taking off her shirt. The red bikini top underneath hung onto her shoulders by thin straps and a simple knot behind her back. My thoughts turned immediately to the type I’d tried so hard to avoid this morning when she attempted to lure me back under the covers. If it had been the lotion instead of the spray can, I never would have been able to do it. When she unbuttoned her shorts, careful not to get any sand on them during the removal, I had to look away for a few seconds. As she stood with her feet shoulder width apart and her arms straight out at the shoulders, I began coating her skin with the glimmering substance.

Since there was a strong and constant breeze around us, I had her turn around so I could take care of her back from the same direction. My eyes lingered on the way the matching bikini bottoms hugged tightly over her backside. Finally, I had her remove her sunglasses for a few seconds so that I could apply some to her face by spraying some on my fingertips, rubbing it gently all over her face and ears. Her eyes were closed so she gasped in surprise when I pecked her on the lips.

“Your turn, babe. Now, strip,” she said, taking the can away from me.

I planned to swim in my board shorts and bikini top so I just removed my shirt, letting her return the favor. I put it back on when she was done, though, because I still had to get everything set up for our evening of camping.

“Okay. Go ahead. I’ll join you guys soon,” I said, kissing her.

With so much of her skin exposed, I didn’t let her go quite as soon as I planned. I barely resisted the urge to draw my hand down, and when we pulled apart a few seconds later, I couldn’t help but look at her mostly exposed and deliciously glistening chest.

“Hey. I gave you a chance this morning,” she said, pushing me away playfully. “Shoot. I forgot my hat.”

Now that it was later in the morning, the sun was already getting much hotter and she fanned herself with both hands.

“Oh, I brought it,” I replied, rushing to the back seat to pull it out of the duffel bag.

“Aw. Thanks, babe,” she said, kissing me before putting it on.

Kara, who had been walking along the waves rather than swimming, started heading back toward me when she saw Kelly on her way to meet James. I was in the middle of unzipping the tent bag when she stood next to me, blocking my sun.

“You guys are sleeping over? How exciting!” she said.

“Yeah. Seemed like the perfect opportunity for a romantic getaway,” I said, starting to roll out the tent. “Wanna help?”

“Sure,” she said, picking up one of the poles to adjust. “So, what did you get James for his birthday?”

“Scotch. Not very original, but I know he’ll enjoy it,” I shrugged, standing on the opposite side of the tent from my sister. “What did you get?”

“Well, I didn’t bring it, but I’m having a desk chair delivered to his office. It’s kind of also to celebrate him taking over the paper. I’m so proud of him. I always knew he would end up doing something great. And then he’s also Guardian. Those people in Calvintown are lucky to have him,” she said as we propped up the last fortifying pole.

“I know you miss him a lot,” I said, starting to hammer in the stakes.

“So strange, isn’t it? I dated James and you’re dating Kelly. I mean, who saw that coming?” she asked, folding the tent door open now that it was secured.

“Tell me about it. Nothing was further from my mind than romance when I was pacing the hospital waiting room,” I said, turning slightly to look at the woman who was the current topic of conversation.

She was laughing, backing away from James as she splashed him and I couldn’t even tell you if Kara was speaking then because I was entranced by her carefree demeanor. A lot of intense and emotional things had happened to us, individually and as a couple, since we got together so I cherished moments like this even more.

“Geez, just marry her already,” Kara said, bringing my focus back to her.

“I probably will,” I said, nodding definitively.

The rest of my tasks didn’t take long. I filled up the air mattress, dressing it with a large sleeping bag and two pillows before pushing it flush into one corner of the rectangular space. Kara unfolded the two, small tables and set one next to the bed and the other at the foot of it. On top of the latter, I put my trusty box fan, threading the cord out through the hole near one window. I brought a gallon of water inside next, putting it on the other table to keep it out of the heat as much as possible. Outside the tent, Kara set up our folding chairs and small grill that I planned to use for our s’mores after the siblings left. Anticipating the crepuscular state of the sky tonight, I hung battery-operated lanterns at several spots. 

Once everything was done, Kara and I raced to the water, falling into it with a splash when we couldn’t slow down in time. I was completely soaked and, when I stood back up, I saw that Kelly was still basically dry from collarbones up. She laughed and shook her head at our sibling antics before swimming over to me.

“Hey, babe,” she said, stopping well within my personal space.

We had to shuffle our feet to keep from sinking into the wet sand and when she wrapped her arm around my waist, she took advantage of the water’s opacity, taking a firm hold of one cheek.

“It’s gonna be a long day,” I said, our sunglasses bumping together slightly when we kissed.

It was just after eleven when we all got out, needing shade, hydration, and snacks. James started getting the grill ready as we each had a beer. Kelly and Kara were setting up a large, blue canopy so that we’d have somewhere cooler to relax. 

“You know, sometimes I see them getting along so well and I totally forget that they knew each other before I even met Kelly,” I said to James as the two women in question laughed at something Kara just said.

“Yeah, well, sometimes it’s easy to forget that Kara and I were even a thing. It came and went so fast,” he said, shaking charcoal out of the paper bag and into the bottom of the grill. “But I’m glad you know her now because I couldn’t have asked for someone better for her.”

“James, come on, don’t make me cry,” I said, already feeling the tears forming.

Then, Kara came over, her hair still dripping onto her shoulders.

“Where’s Kelly?” I asked.

“She said she was done swimming for today so she’s getting changed,” she answered.

By the time Kelly joined us, the coals were beginning to glow a vibrant orange. I handed her a beer and put one arm around her waist as we continued to drink and talk. Mostly, we asked James about what life was like in Calvintown and what kind of stories he’d been covering lately for his newspaper. When the hamburgers were almost done, we got the plates, buns, and condiments ready to go. We sat on towels under the canopy, silently enjoying the much-needed carb loading. There was intermittent crunching as the chips began disappearing.

Full of burgers and alcohol, we spent much of the remaining time stretched out lazily on our towels. Kelly and James eventually began reminiscing about all their fun times growing up, before the death of their father changed everything. It wasn’t often that Kelly talked about her past so it was nice to see her so comfortable and it helped me to get to know Kelly better and in a different way. By the time the sun started to go down, everyone had sobered and James and Kara were preparing to leave. I rarely got to see James so it felt too soon to say goodbye but, at the same time, I’d been dying to have a second alone with Kelly all day and that moment was nearing.

We waved as they both drove away and, as soon as they were far enough in the distance, I kissed Kelly, not holding back this time. Even though the only idea my brain could come up with was to drag her into the tent right now, I still had other plans for her, starting with s’mores. I pulled back, going to start the fire in my little grill. Kelly sat on one of the chairs a couple of feet away. When I finally got it burning, I sat next to her in my own chair.

“Today went by so fast,” she said, watching as the sun continued to fall behind the ocean line.

“Yeah. Next time we should convince them to camp with us. Or, you know, we can just go visit him in Calvintown,” I replied, enjoying the soft warmth of the coals.

“I just wish he was closer,” she sighed, as I handed her a stick with a marshmallow on the end.

“Me, too,” I replied. 

Her marshmallow caught fire and she pulled it back from the heat, blowing it out. As smoke drifted from the surface of it, she inspected it, deeming the damage acceptable before squeezing it between a piece of chocolate and two graham crackers. I finished mine not long after, laughing as a sticky splotch of marshmallow smeared across her lip. She looked unamused by my laughter, opting instead for revenge. Getting up from her chair, she approached me quickly, giving me a sloppy kiss to transfer the gummy mess to my face.

“No! Gross!” I yelled, trying to push her away without dropping the rest of my snack.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me,” she said, going back to her seat.

By the time we were done, it was already completely dark and I put the lid on the grill so that the embers could die down. Once we were in the tent, I stripped down to nothing. I started kissing her and, eventually, got her to the same state of dress. She was pulling me toward the air mattress, but I had one more detour in mind and, if she went for it, it would be totally worth the nerves I felt at the thought of suggesting it.

“It’s a warm night,” I started, kissing down her neck. “We should go for a swim before I take you to bed.”

“I really don’t feel like putting my bathing suit back on,” she said, allowing me to continue down to her chest.

“Neither do I,” I said, my inflection announcing my meaning.

“No. Absolutely not,” she replied, laughing in disbelief.

“Babe, the place is deserted right now. Nobody for miles,” I said, kissing her lips so that she had to at least think about it before responding.

“Swimming in the ocean, in the dark, naked does not seem like a good idea,” she replied.

“Two minutes. We’ll be in and out,” I attempted one last time.

“Then what’s the point?” she asked, notably not saying ‘no’. 

“Because it’s exciting and a little crazy and I like when we get a little crazy sometimes,” I answered.

“Bring towels,” she sighed, relenting and getting naked. 

I rushed to the duffel, before she changed her mind, getting one towel to set just inside the tent door and two others for us to wear to and from the water. I also set the baby powder on the ground so it would be readily accessible to get all of the sand off upon our return. 

“Two minutes,” she reminded, strictly.

I unzipped the door a few inches to look out and make sure it was still as deserted as it had been since James and Kara left. When I verified that nobody was around, I zipped open the door fully and Kelly and I walked briskly toward the water, waiting to drop our towels until the very last foot of dry sand. The wind rushing unopposed across my skin was freeing and my whole body was even more alert than it had been all day. When our feet touched the water, I was thankful that it wasn’t overwhelmingly cold. Kelly’s hand held tight to mine and we took a few more steps forward, ending up slightly closer to shore than earlier today. She was shivering so I pulled her into me, feeling the rush of water as it squeezed out from between our bodies.

“Okay. We did it. We can go back to the tent now,” I said, holding her as close as possible.

“In a minute,” she said, one hand breaking the surface of the water to cup my cheek.

The kiss quickly turned into an unplanned make out session and suddenly the water didn’t feel that cold at all. I reached down between her legs as she maintained the kiss, only backing away to gasp when I applied light pressure with my fingertips. She ran both hands through my hair as she kissed me again, wetting it somewhat.

“Okay, we should really get out of here,” she said the next time our lips separated.

The air around us was warm so getting out of the water, our skin acclimated to the temperature change easily. We wrapped our towels around ourselves, rushing back to the tent and sneaking inside where it was even darker. I turned on one of the small lamps on the table as well as the fan next to it and we quickly cleaned the sand off of our legs and feet. When I was done, I undid her loosely closed towel, letting it fall to the floor. She stood still and I licked my lips, seeing her moonlit profile thanks to the open, mesh roof of the tent. Dropping my own towel, I walked backwards, taking her by the hand as I sat down on the side edge of the air mattress.

Slowly, she climbed into my lap, one knee landing next to each of my hips. My hands went to her waist to keep her balanced. She cupped my face, just under my jaw, and urged me to tilt my head up so that we could kiss. The light salty taste was a subtle reminder that we were practically outside at the moment and the calm wind drifting in around us felt like it was guiding my body closer to hers. Letting Kelly set our pace, I continued kissing her until she began insistent rocking against me. Wrapping one arm around her waist, I ran the other hand up her leg, my full palm on her thigh. We had all night so I opted for a gradual buildup, applying only minimal pressure at first.

Our lips were still connected but, by now, her hands had made it to my chest and my nipples hardened in her indulgent grip. The desperate push of her hips was a clear demand for more and I satisfied her need to be filled, enjoying the corresponding moan. The arm around her back dropped lower, using the momentum to tug her body in tighter. Her dexterity fumbled and her hands went straight to my back, holding herself in place. She dropped her head to rest against my shoulder for a few seconds, hot gasps rushing across my chest with each thrust into her. Picking her head up again, she kissed me, lips landing against mine again and again, the pace of it much faster than what was happening between her legs.

Being out here gave us the opportunity to really forget about everything else and it was nice to not have a single other thought in my mind. Her hips started moving back and forth slightly, to lengthen the thrusts and I worked my palm against her each time I was fully inside her. Then, the rocking of her hips became less precise and the beautiful pressure around my fingers was what made me hold her tighter around her waist. She clung to me, moaning repeatedly into my lips, punctuating every second of her lasting orgasm. I separated my fingers inside her, stretching against the pulsation. She groaned through the sensation, and wilted against me, her head on my shoulder, when her drive had been spent.

When I took my hand out from between us, she pushed me down so that I was lying back before resting on top of me. My feet were still on the floor and I just stared up at the stars while we let our breathing calm down.

“You okay?” I asked after several minutes of quiet.

“Yeah. Just comfy,” she said, getting up to lie beside me. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had on an air mattress. And that’s because I wasn’t even really on it.”

“Next time,” I laughed, knowing the night was far from over.

“We should do a camping trip every year,” she suggested. “It can be like our family tradition. We can take our kids to a different place each time and explore.”

She spoke so softly that I could barely hear her over the whir of the fan, but hearing her bring up kids so out of nowhere like this had me honed in on every syllable.

“I’d love that so much,” I said, climbing on top of her so I could look at her. “How many?”

“I don’t know. Five?” she asked, shrugging.

“Five?!” I asked, expecting three at the most.

“I’m just kidding. I wanted to see you panic a little,” she teased.

“Hey, I mean, if you really want five, we’ll make it work,” I replied on the off chance that she was serious.

“Just two,” she said, kissing me.

“Two works,” I replied.

Having this unexpected conversation about children made me feel even closer to her out here in our own world. It had been such a long day but, in this moment, time didn’t seem to be passing at all.


End file.
